


Running Late

by Daisyith



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyith/pseuds/Daisyith
Summary: Dan's running late for the Press Conference, when he arrives he realises something's not quite right...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



When the beeping started, it took Dan a few moments to realise what it was. With a groan, he reached out his arm and started fumbling blindly at the bedside table, hoping his hand would come into contact with the cool metal of his phone. Once secured between his fingers, he swiped at the screen, sighing in relief as the room was bathed once more in silence. He brought his hands to his eyes, rubbing at them in the hope of wiping away the sleepy haze. He knew he had to get up, he had a press conference to attend but the warmth of the duvet bundled around his body and the sight of Sebastian sleeping soundly against his chest seemed far too appealing. Just five more minutes, he told himself. His long fingers moved through Sebastian’s wild hair, sticking upright in all directions, as he gently brushed away the few strands that had fallen in front of his eyes. The corners of Dan’s mouth turned upright into a sleepy smile as he watched Seb. It was rare to see Sebastian looking so peaceful, all the normal worries and stresses of the racing world pushed aside, replaced instead by a vulnerability only Dan was granted access to. 

Not wanting to disturb the sleeping man, Dan carefully extracted Sebastian’s hands from his body and gently settled him back on the mattress. Sebastian’s nose scrunched in annoyance and a disgruntled grumble slipped from his lips but he turned and settled back into a deep slumber. Dan bent down, brushing his lips gently against Sebastian’s forehead. His five minutes had turned into fifteen. And now he was running late…

Quickly, Dan rummaged through the piles of clothing on the floor until his fingers came into contact with the rough denim of his jeans. He pulled them onto his long legs, stumbling onto slightly as he brought them over his feet. Next, he pulled a t-shirt from the pile and slid it over his shoulders. Once his shoes were on, after a second attempt at getting them on the right feet, Dan grabbed his hotel key card and with a final glance back at Sebastian, he rushed from the room.

Thankful for his long legs, Dan quickly walked the distance from the hotel to the press conference, knowing he was going to be a little late. As he walked, he brought his hands to his hair, trying to smooth the wild curls into something slightly presentable, hoping the interviewers wouldn’t pick up on his disheveled appearance. It had been a late night. And it would have been difficult to explain the bloodshot eyes and purplish shadows darkening the skin beneath them. He would just have to force his trademark smile and hope it would be enough, even if all he really wanted was to be tucked into the warm embrace of Sebastian’s arms.

As Dan arrived in the press pen, he felt the strange sensation of someone watching him. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and as he looked around, he noticed people staring at him. He brought his hand up to his mouth, swiping at the skin, hoping that it had just been food left there from the previous evening. But they kept looking. Dan pushed aside his worries as he kept walking. He only stopped when he heard a voice booming across the press pen,

“Daniel Ricciardo. Get here now!” It was Christian. Dan wondered what he’d done now, he wasn’t aware of any mistakes he’d made or anything that had gone wrong. But with a nod, Dan turned on the spot and began walking towards his boss.

“What do you think you’re playing at Dan?” Christian asked with a sigh, gesturing towards Dan’s body.

Dan looked down for the first time that morning. He’d been in such a rush, trying not to disturb Sebastian that he hadn’t even realised. He mentally cursed himself, remembering the carelessness of last night when clothing had been removed. His shirt was bright red, the same colour of Sebastian’s Ferrari. No wonder everyone had been staring… 

Dan felt a warm blush creep over his cheeks, colouring them the same red as his shirt, “Just testing a different colour. Don’t think it suits me…” He offered jokingly.

“Dan…” Christian ran his fingers through his short hair, “You’ve gotta be more careful. I can’t have you showing up in Seb’s shirt before a press conference.”

“It won’t happen again, sorry.” Dan mumbled, the usual smile replaced by an embarrassed frown.

“It’d better not otherwise I’ll be booking you both into separate hotels. Now there should be a spare shirt in the garage, go before people start spreading rumours about you switching teams.”

Dan nodded, hurrying towards the garage. He wanted to stop and ask Christian, find out how much he knew about himself and Sebastian. But there wasn’t time. He was already running late for the press conference. As he halted in the garage, searching for the spare shirt, his phone vibrated,

From Seb: You look good in red ;)

Maybe his mistake wasn’t so bad after all...


End file.
